Trobar
by Falcon97
Summary: A one-shot fanfic, how Trobar and Malcolm came to meet.  My first RA fanfic! Please tell me what you think.


**This is my first RA fanfic. Just thought I'd do a quick story about how Trobar and Malcolm met. Please review!**

**Malcolm: *walks into room* Ahem..****  
><strong>**Me: What?****  
><strong>**Malcolm: *narrows his eyes*****  
><strong>**Me: *looks innocent*****  
><strong>**Malcolm: Don't make me bring in Trobar, he doesn't like it when people don't...****  
><strong>**Me: Alright, alright, what made you think I **_**wasn't **_**going to admitt to not owning any of you.****  
><strong>**Malcolm: *raises eyebrow*****  
><strong>**Me: *scowls*****  
><strong>**Malcolm: *sighs* Get on with it...****  
><strong>**Me: Fine, none of the characters belong to me but to the fabulous John Flanagan.****  
><strong>**Malcolm: Now please would you get on with the story... *walks out of room*****  
><strong>**Me: *eyeroll***

* * *

><p>Trobar sat down and leaned his back against the old fallen oak tree. He sighed saddly and closed his eyes. He wished more than anything that he could be normal, not a tall freak unable to speak properly. A freak. That's what all the village children called him, and some of the adults. That's what he was.<br>A tear rolled down Trobar's cheek and fell down onto his hand. He stared at the salty drop. Why couldn't he be like everyone else? Normal, have a family and friends to play with. Another tear joined the one already lying on his hand.  
>There was a small whine from his side. Trobar smiled briefly through his tears. At least someone loved him. Trobar turned and scratched his Border Collie under the chin in the way she loved. She angled her head, her soft brown eyes half-closing with pleasure. Trobar smiled with delight, nothing pleased him more than being with his dog. The only person ever to love him.<p>

Trobar looked up as he heard the sound of footsteps approaching. Several men from the village stood there. Trobar climbed to his feet and eyed them quizzically. They were all wielding pitchforks and didn't look happy. A low growl rumbled in his dog's throat and the fur along her back rose, making her suddenly appear a whole lot larger.  
>A few more men joined those already standing there.<br>One stepped forward, pointing the pitchfork at him. 'Get out,' he said his eyes narrowed.  
>Trobar blinked and stepped back in surprise, 'Why?' he asked the word distorted.<br>'You a freak,' he snarled, 'You bring bad-luck on this village.'  
>Trobar opened his mouth but nothing came out, he felt as if someone had just stabbed him in the chest. The sadness and anger at the words the man had just spoken were like a physical pain. Why was his life like this?<br>'Go!' snapped the man shoving the pitchfork towards him. Trobar staggered backwards, tripping over the log and landing clumsily on his back. That was the final straw for his dog, she hurled herself at the man her powerful jaws clamping down on his arm. The man let out a cry of alarm and tried to throw her off. A farmer leaped forward and slammed a club of the dogs head. She fell to the ground with a whine and lay there unmoving.  
>Trobar let out a cry of anger and shock. Then scrambled to his feet and hurled himself forward knocking the man with the club flat. Trobar scooped up his dog. She whined briefly and stared at him out of those beautiful brown eyes then went limp in his arms. Trobar stared at her with shock, she couldn't be dead, not her, not his dog, his only friend.<br>He screamed with rage and sorrow, all his heartbreak in that one shout then turned and ran, clutching her to his chest as he ran. Leaving, the village and all he'd ever known behind.

Trobar didn't know how long he ran, or where he was going, he just ran, then finally he stopped and threw himself down to the ground still clutching his dog and sobbed. He had nothing anymore. No-one to love him. No-one.

* * *

><p>Malcolm frowned as he watched the villagers from the cover of the thick trees. He'd seen them chase out that boy and kill his dog. Malcolm narrowed his eyes and glared angrily at them. He wished dearly that he was a sorcerer and could give them a piece of his mind. Malcolm shook his head in disgust at them then headed back into Grimsdell Woods to find the boy and his dog.<p>

He found him sobbing over the Border Collie as though his heart would break, in fact it probably was, thought Malcolm grimly. He walked over the forest floor towards him and gently placed his hand on the boy's large back. Trobar spun around and stared up at him out of scared and fearful tear-stained eyes.  
>Malcolm smiled gently at him. 'Don't worry, I won't harm you,' he said gently, not wanting to scare the boy.<br>He knelt down on the floor beside Trobar and his dog. Malcolm sighed and glanced at the dog sadly, she was dead, there was nothing he could do except maybe...  
>'Would you like me to help burry her?' he asked Trobar in the same gentle tone.<br>Trobar nodded at the healer sadly, fresh tears sliding down his face.

Trobar stared at the freshly-dug grave, he felt numb, he didn't know what he should do now. It seemed to much to expect that this strange man who had seemingly appeared from nowhere would take him in. Who'd want him anyway?  
>Fresh tears slid down his cheeks and he brushed them away, Trobar thought that he'd done enough crying to last a lifetime in the past day. He was tired of it now.<p>

Malcolm glanced at the large boy who was weeping over the dog's grave. Clearly no body would want to take him in. There was no-one for him and no place for him to go. Malcolm suddenly was struck with an idea. Maybe he should take the boy in? After all it did get quite lonely at the clearing with no-one around. Malcolm glanced at the boy. He was staring hollowly at the mound of earth, numb. Malcolm nodded confirmation to himself. The boy could live with him, no-one wanted him and he'd also be safe in the heart of Grimsdell Woods. Maybe he could even help out with some of his illusions? Malcolm turned to Trobar and smiled.  
>'So young man,' he said.<br>Trobar looked up at Malcolm startled; he had momentarily forgotten the strange small person was there. Trobar was immediately filled with trepidation, what if the man would send him back to village, or worst, kill him? Trobar shifted his position, ready to run. But the man's eyes were filled with kindness.  
>Malcolm began to speak softly to Trobar, 'I know how you feel,' began the healer gently, 'I was forced out of my village too because people were suspicious of me, I know what it's like to loose someone you love, it is hard, but the best thing you can do for them is to go on living life.'<br>Trobar nodded wordlessly, his eyes filling with tears once more.  
>Malcolm smiled at the boy, 'You know, I live alone in the woods now, it does get very lonely, being by yourself, how do you fancy coming to stay with me? I'd very much enjoy the company.'<br>Trobar looked at Malcolm in astonishment. Here was this stranger, a man he had only just met and he was offering a freak like himself a home, a place to stay, it seemed to good to be true.  
>'Well?' urged Malcolm, 'Of course I'd need some help with cleaning and cooking, but I'm sure that it wouldn't be to hard for a strong young lad like yourself?'<br>Trobar nodded, tears rolled down his cheeks once more, but this time they were tears of joy.

* * *

><p><strong>*shrugs* Not my normal style of fanfic writing but I hope it didn't sound <strong>_**too **_**cheesy XD. **


End file.
